OS: Pourquoi?
by Samyye33
Summary: ' Durant toute sa vie, Hermione Granger avait toujours été une enfant curieuse avec une soif d'apprendre en comparaison avec l'immensité de l'Univers. Elle avait toujours tout voulue comprendre. Absolument tout. ' 'Un jour, ils avaient été heureux ensemble, mais ça faisait longtemps. ' À force de vouloir jouer avec le feu, on finit inévitablement par se brûler'


**Note de l'auteure** : Défi D'une Amie. Je devais utiliser le concept ''Trahison'', Bonne Lecture!

**Disclamer** : On connait la chanson! Allez, on répète après moi : Rien n'est à mooouuuah-aaah-aaaah- aaaah-aaaah!

* * *

OS: Pourquoi?

* * *

Durant toute sa vie, Hermione Granger avait toujours été une enfant curieuse avec une soif d'apprendre en comparaison avec l'immensité de l'Univers. Elle avait toujours tout voulue comprendre. Absolument tout. Rien ne lui échappait. Mais aujourd'hui, devant cet homme qu'elle appelait auparavant son petit-ami, elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir comprendre. Pourtant, en elle, des vagues d'interrogations faisaient rage. Des pourquoi, des comment, des peut-être, des je-ne-sais-pas. Aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres. Elle resta choquée, bouchée bée, estomaquée, des larmes perlant déjà aux coins de ses yeux couleur chocolat.

Ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux était certainement faux. Ron l'aimait, non? Il ne lui ferait jamais ça. Malgré le nombre de fois qu'elle repassa ces deux phrases dans sa tête comme une litanie sans fin, tentant désespérément de s'y accrocher et de surtout y croire, elle ne parvint pas à effacer de sa rétine l'image qui y était gravé au fer rouge de celui à lequel elle avait offert son cœur et de cette femme, cette étrangère qui s'embrassait avec appétit sans se soucier un instant de sa présence. Bien sûr, depuis longtemps, elle avait des doutes mais elle avait toujours tenté de se convaincre qu'il ne la trompait pas, qu'il l'aimait pour de vrai. Elle lui cherchait toujours des excuses mais au fond, remarqua-t-elle, elle l'avait toujours su. Ça l'a détruisait, lentement, doucement comme l'aurait fait un poison dans ses veines. Sa vie à elle était loin d'être aussi parfaite comme elle se l'imaginait lorsqu'elle était enfant. À chaque jour, il y avait la douleur, la honte, la tristesse d'avoir abandonnée ses études et d'être partit après Poudlard avec Ron. Il y avait aussi ce qu'elle aurait pu devenir, ce qu'elle ne sera jamais. Elle était une victime qui se faisait frapper sans relâche par la vie et ses malheurs. Et il venait tout juste de lui donner le coup de grâce. Une jour, ils avaient été heureux ensemble, mais ça faisait longtemps. Avec un hoquet de stupéfaxion, elle tenta de se défaire de cette vision d'horreur. Elle était brisée, vide. Son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine et elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il s'arrête. En vain.

Son hoquet eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur le jeune homme volage et son amante, une jeune blonde à forte poitrine beaucoup trop maquillée, qui se séparèrent aussitôt. Le rouquin se dégagea rapidement de l'étreinte de sa maîtresse sur lui et déglutit. À force de vouloir jouer avec le feu, on finit inévitablement par se brûler. Il se maudit intérieurement, il était foutu. Elle allait lui hurler dessus, lui casser les oreilles comme elle le faisait si souvent. Ron croisa le regard de sa petite-amie un peu inquiet. Allait-elle lui faire une scène devant son amante? Il espérait que non… Mais ce qu'il aperçut dans les yeux chocolat de celle qu'il avait aimé un jour, il y a très longtemps, le laissa totalement pantois. Son regard était si vide, si triste. Il s'approcha d'elle, oubliant Sharlène, la blonde avec qui il passait toutes ses soirées depuis un bon mois déjà.

**-Pourquoi? Laissa échapper Hermione, sans verser une seule larme, ce qui était une vraie réussite vu la situation, la voix à elle seule exprimant tout le mal-être qu'elle avait à l'intérieur d'elle.**

Le roux, ne s'attendant vraiment pas à cette question, resta bouche bée, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Hermione lui jeta un dernier regard et rebroussa chemin. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il la vit.

* * *

**Blablabla de l'auteure** : Alors? C'était comment? Laissez une review et je vous adorerais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.


End file.
